1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an apparatus for bidirectional optical transmission and reception for transmitting and receiving data with an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optoelectronic communications technology it is expedient to combine transmission modules and reception modules so that the same optical fiber may be used for transmitting and for receiving signals. Such combined modules are known as bidirectional modules. Bidirectional modules include at least one laser diode which serves as a transmitter and a photodiode which serves as a receiver. The transmitter and receiver are arranged so that both are optically connected to the optical fiber terminal by suitable reflecting and/or filtering intermediate elements. The assembly of such bidirectional modules requires a substantial technological outlay.